1. Field of the Invention
The present invent ion relates to a container, and more particularly to a container for storing tape cassettes or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,930 to Yu and comprise a disc storing base that may be released by actuating a latch device by the users themselves. However, the latch device includes a rather small size such that it is inconvenient to actuate such a latch device by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional disc containers.